Recuerdos Que Trae El Viento
by Kuokan
Summary: Un triste pasado es lo que atormenta a Raimundo. Él mismo no logra comprender que fue lo que había sucedido… aunque talvez… la explicación sea mas simple de lo que parece… OneShot! y mi primer fic!


_09 de febrero de 2010: _

_ No es mi mejor obra, y de hecho la considero una de las peores. Este oneshot lo habré escrito cuando tenía doce años, así que esta adornado con una escritura infantil (que lo hace absurdo, en mi criterio), lo publiqué un año –o más- después de escrito y jamás volví a tocarlo, la idea original era continuarlo (incluso aún tengo en mi computadora el capítulo dos) incluso el nombre original sería "La Promesa". Pero vi que dentro de todo quedo bien así._

_ Le eché el ojo hoy y pensé en agregarle esta pequeña nota. En fin, como dice, fue mi primer fic, oneshot en realidad. Visiten mi perfil, que allí dice que historias voy a publicar próximamente._

_Besos, Kuokan _:)

_PD: Lo que aparece a continuación fue lo que escribí cuando publiqué la historia en el 2008._

* * *

Hola a todos! Soy nueva y como ustedes también adoro Duelo Xiaolin (oh, yeah! XD). Bueno, este es mi primer fic, porfa no sean muy crueles que yo soy medio bestia para estas cosas!

_Un triste pasado es lo que atormenta a Raimundo. El mismo no logra comprender que fue lo que había sucedido… aunque talvez… la explicación sea mas simple de lo que parece…_

_**Los recuerdos que trae el viento**_

Un gato negro caminaba por un frió y seco desierto. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz cerca del ojo derecho, un poco a la altura de la mejilla. Parecía ser un rasguño, talvez nacido de una pelea con otro felino, o no.

El manto de la noche cubría el lugar y sin ninguna estrella en el cielo, _él_ parecía estar completamente solo. La niebla era tan espesa que daba impresión de que querría impedirle el paso.

_Él _ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo en ese tenebroso jardín. No tenía caso ir a ver si aún existía un alma que vagabundeara por el lugar, y si existía, ya se habría marchado hace mucho. O si había algún recuerdo perdido que todavía permanecía por ahí.

Muchas veces se había preguntado a sí mismo si lo que había pasado fue tan solo un mal sueño. O un error que nunca debió haber sucedido. Pero después de tanto tiempo de soledad… logró aceptarlo.

Los guerreros que luchaban por el bien cayeron. Y ahora el mundo era dominado por el mal.

No.

Peor.

Mucho peor, era dominado por el mismo Chase Yang.

-……-

Los monjes se desmontaban del lomo de Dojo. Estaban en un valle sin vida, lo único que había era un lago de agua sin peces. Ahí habían esqueletos de animales de ganado semienterrados en la tierra muerta. Algunos antiguos árboles que una vez estuvieron llenos de vida y verde, ahora solo eran raíces secas cubiertas de polvo.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Era tal silencio que podría oírse el ruido más tenue, pero solo podían escuchar el sonido de sus propias respiraciones. Se notaba que el terreno había sido abandonado hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Que lugar tan… interesante… -dijo Raimundo.

-Y algo aterrador… -agregó Kimiko.

-Y seco… -dijo Omi.

-Hagamos esto rápido… no quisiera convertirme en parte del paisaje –comentó Dojo, quién estaba tratando de disimular su temor.

-Guerreros Xiaolin… los estaba esperando –Chase Yang estaba parado muy tranquilo sobre una roca y escoltado por algunos de sus felinos.

Él estaba a la cabeza del lado Heilin, de hecho, él dominaba todo. Solo quedaban algunos monjes y ellos que no pensaban rendirse y siempre pelear, pero nunca había un resultado absoluto. Y un extraño y atemorizante presentimiento les decía que esta sería su última oportunidad… o de lo contrario…

-……-

Él quedo solo. Completamente solo. Si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo en el momento en el que era un dragón en entrenamiento… Si solo pudiera haber sido un poco más fuerte… habría ganado…

Ahora era fuerte… de hecho era muy fuerte, casi tanto como Chase Yang. Pero eso no le serviría de nada, ya que, si algún día las dos fuerzas volvieran a pelear… él tendría que hacerlo de la mano del mal.

-……-

Solo dependían de sus conocimientos en las artes marciales como de voluntad para pelear, él ya tenía todos sus Shen Gong Wus.

Se lanzaron al ataque. Pero siempre era el mismo resultado. Chase Yang era demasiado fuerte en ese momento. No podían encontrar manera de vencerlo. No eran competencia para él.

Intentaron hacer un plan, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraban en pleno combate y Chase Yang no les daría la oportunidad. Quisieron detenerlo, Omi se lanzó a la pelea impulsivamente, una y otra vez caía. Pero igual se seguía levantando.

Ese fue su primer error.

-……-

A lo lejos, podía divisarse lo que solía ser la bóveda de los Shen Gong Wus. Estaba derruida y abandonada.

-……-

Hicieron hasta lo imposible, pero muy pronto sus cuerpos se convirtieron en pedazos de carne, o solo juguetes para sus gatos. Sus heridas eran demasiado profundas y la sangre teñía sus ropas de rojo y carmesí. Ya no podían seguir, este era el final. Pero ellos no querían rendirse. No podían rendirse.

Como pudieron se pusieron de pié. Sus piernas temblaban y su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de sangre… pero no se detuvieron, siguieron avanzando.

No duró mucho, cada vez que eran derribados, volvían a levantarse. Su cuerpo estaba muy golpeado. Él apenas podía lidiar con la terrorífica situación.

Cley se lanzó al ataque. Chase Yang golpeó a Omi en el estómago, quien lo estaba atacando, haciendo que retrocediera unos tantos metros y luego quedo frente a frente con Cley.

-……-

Nunca entendió porque todos siguieron peleando. Talvez porque estaban demasiado confiado de sí mismos, talvez por su ego. O tal vez porque recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza o puede que sea por la responsabilidad que tenían como monjes Xiaolin. Cualquiera podría ser una explicación lógica.

-……-

Chase colocó su mano el es rostro de Cley, un rallo deslumbrador iluminó el lugar, era tan cegador que provocó que los monjes retrocedieran un par de pasos cubriéndose los ojos.

Cuando recuperaron la visión, vieron el cuerpo de Cley impulsado sobre unas rocas. Sin dudarlo fueron a socorrerlo. No tenía ninguna herida, ni siquiera un moretón…

-¡CLEY! –la voz de sus amigos retumbaron en todo el lugar, era la primera vez que se oían tan perturbados.

-¡Cley, Cley! ¡Amigo, qué pasa! –Raimundo lo movía de un lado al otro.

Omi puso su oído en el pecho de Cley.

Estaba muerto.

Y con una horrible expresión de temor en el rostro.

-……-

Después de su derrota, los cielos se ennegrecieron, los mares y ríos se secaron por completo, el agua y comida comenzó a escasear cada vez más. Los pájaros ya no volaban por doquier como lo solían hacer. Y los pueblos y ciudades quedaron envueltos en un fuego abrasador al igual que todo lo demás.

Ya se acercaba a la solitaria bóveda. Un enorme derrumbe se encontraba ocupando parte del lugar donde, alguna vez, existió el Templo Xiaolin. Ese _monumento_de rocas era la prueba de que el mal había triunfado y también la prueba de _su _incompetencia.

-……-

-Cley... no...

No podían hacer mucho, sus heridas eran demasiado profundas. Pero pelearían, había mucho dolor y sufrimiento en el mundo y ellos se encargarían de que Chase Yang pagara muy caro todo el sufrimiento que él había ocasionado.

Primero cayó Omi. Chase comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-¡NO! –Kimiko se interpuso en su camino- ¡NO LO TOQUES!

-¿Te gusta pelear, no? ¿Puedes hacerlo en la oscuridad? –en ese momento un rayo púrpura fue disparado de su mano en dirección a Kimiko.

-¡KIMIKO!

Ella no tenía ni una sola herida, solo estaba arrodillada en el suelo llorando con sus manos colocadas en sus ojos. Raimundo corrió hacia ella.

-¡Kimiko! ¡Kimiko! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Rai… -dijo con sus manos aún en sus ojos.

-¡Kimiko!

-Me he quedado ciega… –cuando descubrió su rostro Raimundo se sorprendió algo asustado al ver que sus ojos ya no tenían ese hermoso color azul que siempre habían tenido.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Cley se estaba muerto, Omi se estaba muriendo y Kimiko… estaba ciega. Tenía el peor de los deseos hacia Chase Yang.

Raimundo lo golpeó en el rostro, pero eso no le hizo mucho daño. Al ver el efecto retrocedió, pero Chase Yang comenzó a ahorcarlo, cada vez más fuerte dejándolo sin aire.

-Te llego tu hora.

-N… ¡no!

Una fuerte ventisca golpeo a Chase tan fuerte que hizo que lo soltara. Raimundo intentaba golpearlo pero él lo esquivaba con mucha facilidad. Luego acumuló mucho viento en sus manos haciendo una esfera en cada una, se las lanzó con todas sus fuerzas pero él las atrapó y se las envió con más fuerza. Eso provocó una explosión.

Se volvió a parar y sin pensarlo quiso volver a golpearlo, la furia le impedía pensar por un momento en la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando se encontraba cerca, Chase Yang detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo, quedaron así por unos segundos, en ese momento, parte de la ropa de Raimundo comienza a desgarrarse, Chase aprovechó el momento.

Le dio un golpe en seco. Fue tan fuerte y tan rápido que por un momento él no pudo darse cuenta qué lo había golpeado así.

Cuando logró reaccionar, puedo ver que tenía parte de las garras del demonio dragón que era Chase Yang clavadas en el pecho. El dragón arrojó su cuerpo unos metros golpeándolo contra las rocas. La sangre se esparció rápidamente, su pulmón había sido atravesado. Ya no podía moverse. Había sentido tanto dolor que después de unos momentos ya no podía sentir nada, no lograba darse cuenta dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Quedo completamente desconcertado.

-Tu castigo será peor que la muerte…

-¡¡NO RAI!! –grito Kimiko desesperada sin saber lo que sucedía.

-¡R… Rai…m…mundo!

-……-

Eso es lo único que lograba recordar, solo recuerda un grito femenino y una luz cegadora, luego despertó y ya se encontraba en esta _burla_ de cuerpo… Ya que como todos y cada uno de los guerreros caídos ante el poderío de Chase Yang fue convertido en gato.

Un gato.

Un patético y desdichado gato.

Jamás volvió a ver a sus amigos, ni siquiera a Jack Spicer. Eso le hacía pensar que Chase los había matado, no estaba seguro, pero era posible. Estaba seguro de que les había sucedido algo mientras estaba inconsciente, pero no tenía nada concreto.

Nunca comprendió porqué justo él fue convertido en uno de los sirvientes de Chase Yang, después de todo nunca se intereso en obtener la fuerza de él como lo hizo con Omi… siempre pensó que hubo alguna trampa en eso.

Podría ser que lo convirtió en felino solo para utilizarlo como un plan de respaldo por si los guerreros Xiaolin volvían, después de todo, Chase, era una persona que planeaba todo con mucha anticipación, por eso él siempre estuvo un paso delante de ellos.

La tierra en donde una vez hubo el mas bello de los jardines estaba ahora seca y sin vida, más que unas pocas hierbas amarillentas que no durarían mucho.

Miró por un momento la antigua bóveda, luego rodó su cabeza hacia el Templo, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de el. Camino un poco en dirección hacia el. Observó el interior del templo. No había mucho que mirar, solo piedras y algunos pocos muebles destruidos y envueltos en polvo.

Ver todo eso era muy nostálgico.

Luego, decidió volver a, lo que supuestamente, era su hogar.

-¿Encontraste algo? –irrumpió la voz.

-No, _Amo_... –respondió.


End file.
